


【立克cp】深夜港湾

by shirllin



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirllin/pseuds/shirllin





	【立克cp】深夜港湾

一  
Jack的年少时代献给了无数个装满秘密的深夜与火花。

20世纪，天下大乱，地球不停转，人来了走了活着死掉，唯天空独一个。小的时候，Jack住逼仄脏污的集体宿舍，孩子很多，每天闻血味汗味，麻木又沉默。那时他睡上铺，刀使得利落冰冷也爱仰头看夜空。从顶上四方小窗望出去，月色与星光都不见。窗里窗外压着浓稠到窒息的暗，像藏匿着凶猛噬人的怪物的黑雾，躲不掉也破不开。

之后他从雾里走出来，黑染成张扬醒目的红，子弹出膛总擦出火花。杀手不恋暖，常窝在老城区废弃孤高的烂尾楼。顶层没遮拦，他在水泥与钢筋的边缘俯瞰全城，仿佛整个世界都睡了，只剩自己和晚风还醒着。夜色从天穹淌入无边大地，星星依旧疏落，脚下流光璀璨，如汩汩长河，是坠在平凡尘世间的万千灯火。

Jack痛恨白昼，却极其热爱黑暗里的光，后来他遇见赵立安，便无可救药地喜欢上。但他时常感到无所适从。赵立安的家并非他所想的那样，户型简单面积狭窄装修陈旧，是一个领着微薄薪资的单身小警察看上去最应该住的地方。现实是——独房独栋，两层小楼带庭院，院中有花，天窗落地，墙的一边嵌着冬日融暖的壁炉。夜晚他们头碰头挤在客厅里吃热腾腾的饭菜，顶上便悬着一盏光线柔黄的暖灯。

那盏灯对于Jack来说，宛如一颗随时可能灼伤自己的太阳。不是说这样不好，只是有时他会突然间觉得，或许我不应该在这儿。

这里的一切，都与他埋葬在过去的年少时代没有一丝关联。Jack要去适应它们，就像适应自己第一次对一个利益不相干的人生出如此赤忱热切的感情一样。

“你不喜欢吗?”他暗恋的对象趴在矮桌对面，纯真清澈的目光善解人意地轻扫过Jack的脸庞，落向他时不时瞥去一眼的飘窗。

这太超过了。Jack想。有股突如其来的冲动催使自己低头吻上那双眼睛，那张唇。就现在。

“还好。”红头发的男人微微一笑，视线穿过窗外被野风刮得窸窣作响的梧桐树叶，猝不及防地隔断在临街的高墙前。

他皱起眉，轻声叹气:“看不见……”

“什么?”赵立安问。

Jack摇摇头。他想起幼时那方小窗里的促狭夜色，后来铺开在烂尾楼脚下的满城灯火。无论哪一种景象，都无法从独房独栋的温馨小楼里窥见。

Jack盯着暖黄灯光下赵立安温软柔和的眉眼，心想，有机会的话，一定要带他出去走走，看一看外面的天空，夜晚，凉风。

还有落在大地上的星。

 

二  
他们只结伴出过一次远门。

在谈不上漫长的相识岁月里，小警察和黑道保镖似乎总执着于在各自的据地之间来回纠缠。远一些的时候，他们握手言和，常常待在赵立安的家;再远一些，他们成为亲密好友，兜兜转转，跌跌撞撞，却始终绕不开台北这片土地。

赵立安那天下午来找他，说警局临时休假，想出去透透气。Jack打量了他半晌，确认眼前的小警察并没有任何异样的情绪。随即他意识到，赵立安只是想出去，仅此而已。

“就我们两个吗?”放下手头所有的工作，Jack有些不敢相信地问他，“你想去哪里?”

“都可以。”赵立安回答。

他的眼神和语气让Jack恍惚觉得，后面分明应该还有一句“只要和你在一起”。

他们讨论了许多地点，最终却坐上去往基隆港口的火车。出站的时候已接近傍晚，“雨港”不出意料地刚下完一场暴雨。夏季的天总是黑得要晚一些，天穹乌蒙蒙的，头顶卷积着沉坠的阴云。偶有几束殷光破开层层叠叠的云翳，照映在波光粼粼的海面之上。地上到处积着小滩水洼，裹挟着湿气的海风从远方吹来，是咸咸的凉爽的味道。

赵立安一看见海港，顿时兴奋得飞奔向前。Jack在后面笑，看他的帆布鞋轻快地踩过潮湿的地面，扬起的水珠全部滴溅在自己心里。这只是一个平常的傍晚，港口没有停靠什么游轮，行人也三三两两，格外清静。Jack任由赵立安在码头开心肆意地奔跑，凉风猎猎，卷起两人的衣袂在空中上下翻飞，仿佛自由而凌乱的鸟羽。直到小警察的鞋子裤腿都湿了大半，Jack才连忙将玩疯了的他一把捞回来。

“不准再闹了。”Jack半开玩笑半认真地打趣怀中的小个子，“你要起飞吗?”

没想到，赵立安抬头定定地和他对视半晌，忽然在他臂弯里绽开一个灿烂的笑容。

“对啊。”

他挣脱Jack的桎梏，大大方方地张开双臂走进风里。在飞扬鼓涨的衣衫下，赵立安的身影看上去竟是那样小巧而轻盈。

“我要起飞了！”他在辽阔的海天之间畅快地喊道。

Jack站在他身后，先是怔愣着，随即突然想到什么，慌张地掏出手机，赶快拍下了眼前的一幕。

这张照片，后来被Jack打印下来，一直悄悄放在身上，是生来背负秘密，有今天没明天的杀手留给自己与过往的唯一联系。哪怕在日后，他不得不注销掉所有的个人讯息，将曾经的“Jack”从这个世间完全抹杀，红发男人摩挲着照片上男生清瘦模糊的背影，抵死沉默，也没有将它丢弃。

基隆港湾的附近便是繁华热闹的庙口夜市，Jack和赵立安在码头逛到夜幕降临，华灯初上，才迈着尽兴的步伐，有说有笑地朝夜市走去。

赵立安本就爱吃，再加上今天玩得这么疯，肚子早已饿得咕咕直叫。几百个摊位，从街头到街尾，他们几乎将看上的特色小吃全买了个遍。到最后两个人手里食物多得放不下，又没有地方可以坐，只能避开拥挤的人潮，站在路边的角落一点一点将东西消灭干净。

“这个超好吃诶，你尝尝。”赵立安咬了口酥脆喷香的天妇罗，狗狗眼瞬间亮起来。他将剩下的部分全塞进嘴里，又夹起一只新的递给Jack。

Jack想接过筷子，却失败了——他实在没有多余的手。而面前的人同样提了大袋小袋沉甸甸的食物，吃东西已经很勉强，更不用说帮他分担。

赵立安见状，筷子往前伸了伸。

热乎乎的天妇罗就这样体贴地送到了Jack的唇边。

五光十色的霓虹彩灯下，夜市熙攘，尘世纷扰，馋涎欲滴的香味交裹着飘荡在空中，尽是人间烟火气。无人注意到昏暗角落里的他与他，还有此刻凝滞在两人之间的画面，漫长静默，仿佛要一直定格到地老天荒。

于是Jack微微低头，眼睫垂落拢住目光，轻轻地张口咬了下去。牙齿磕上筷尖的一刹那，两人都倏地颤抖了一下。Jack抬起眸，正对上赵立安迷茫中带着些许错愕的眼神。流光倾泻在他湿漉漉的瞳眸里，亮晶晶的，像星辉揉碎在清澈水面。

“你喜欢我吗?”

Jack忽然很想说。

你喜欢我吗。

他盯着眼前人的脸，在心底默念过几千次几万次的话此时不受控制地翻涌在嘴边。

这是他们离越过那条线最近的一刻。Jack想，也许他错过这一次，这辈子便再找不出第二个机会向赵立安毫无保留地袒露自己的心。

但终究还是什么都没有发生。

“怎么了?”小警察怯怯地眨了眨眼睛，喉结上下滚动几遭。Jack炽热的目光让他浑身感到不自在，“你想和我说什么吗?”

Jack摇摇头，笑了。

他抬起手，用手背温柔地蹭掉了赵立安嘴角的食物残渣。

Jack很清楚，即便赵立安和自己一样，被方才看似寻常的细微触碰兀地动摇了心神，那也是因为他根本就不懂。

赵立安根本不会懂。他站在Jack对面，和他笑跟他闹坦坦荡荡无忧无虑，就像男生和自己的好兄弟常做的那样。

而Jack看着他，眼里心里脑海里回响着的永远只有一个声音。

这是我的爱，是我可能终此一生都拥抱不到的心上人。

 

三  
如何削弱一个危险的职业杀手?

你或许可以先让他爱上一个人。

如何彻底地杀死他?

让他爱上一个警察。

 

四  
从来台湾的那一刻开始，Jack就知道，自己总有一天会走。但当陈文浩派来的手下寻到自己面前时，Jack没有想到，离别的时刻居然来得这样快。

赵立安插着耳机，轻声哼着歌，撑伞走在深夜寂静无人的小路上，然后便在家门口遭到了突如其来的袭击。

对方身手了得，动作迅捷利落，明显是个练家子。赵立安仓促之中堪堪挡了几招，顿时明白自己不是那人的对手。他的体型在正面对抗中不占优势，但与生俱来的柔韧骨骼与长久的格斗训练却让他练就了一身特殊本领。

接连闪避掉两次连续攻击后，赵立安瞅准空档猛地撤开身，和对方拉开一大段安全距离。

下一秒，他看见了袭击自己的人的脸。

“Jack?”赵立安难以置信地唤出那个名字。难怪刚刚的攻势招招使上寸劲却又总收着力，仿佛只是在试探自己的体术深浅。

“你干嘛突然这样，很危险的知不知道！”赵立安捡起混乱之中被扔在地上的伞，擦了擦被雨淋湿的头发，又气又无奈，“这么晚了你怎么还来我家……”

他走近几步，借着门口照明灯的光亮看清了那人的模样，顿时惊呼出声:“而且还淋雨?！”

在他眼前，Jack全身湿透，衣服和头发都洇成深重的暗红色，紧紧地吸在皮肤上，雨滴顺着脸颊不停地往下淌，肤色苍白又脆弱，仿佛刚从水里爬起来。今晚雨势不大，绵绵密密的，却不间断地下了好几个时辰。Jack被淋成这样，可见他在这里究竟等了有多久。

赵立安连忙将伞撑在他的头顶，话里行间是掩饰不住的焦急:“快点跟我进去，我帮你把衣服弄干——”

“小个子。”但Jack打断了他。

他的掌心轻轻覆住赵立安握着伞柄的手。

赵立安一怔，心里随即涌出更大的惶惑与不安。到底怎么了?发生了什么?为什么他的手会这么冰，声音听上去会这么虚弱?

Jack垂眸看着他，眼底微光明灭，睫毛上挂着细小的水珠，颤巍巍的，仿佛下一秒就要承受不住重量滴坠在地，支离破碎。

赵立安怔怔地注视着Jack的表情，不知为何忽然间难受得不行。

他看上去……好像快哭了。

“小个子。”Jack轻声唤道，声音在凄冷的雨夜里显得那么寂寞而萧索。他缓缓开口，像在叮嘱，又像在喟叹，尾音失落，恍恍然消散在风中。

“你这样的功夫，要怎么保护自己啊……”

赵立安的鼻子猛地一酸，胸沉闷钝痛，仿佛被什么东西重重锤击了一下。

他受不了Jack这样和他讲话。真的，Jack怎样都好，不笑也好，对他生气对他吼，甚至不理他也好，赵立安就是不想Jack用这样的语气和神情对他说一些自己根本听不懂的话。

“我当然能够保护好自己……我可比你想的要厉害得多。”赵立安哽着喉咙匆匆甩下这一句。Jack的手太冰了，冰得他将自己的另一只手也着急地握了上去。“比起这个，你先跟我进屋，你这样下去会感冒的！”

赵立安没有看见，他的手覆上去的瞬间，Jack的眼睛先是一亮，随即像被雨水泼浇的火焰般彻底熄灭，黑雾蒙在他的眸子里，徒留无望的沉沌与晦暗。

Jack没有说话。赵立安抓得很紧。于是他低下头，一点一点地，几乎用尽此生全部的力气，将手从温热安定的触感中慢慢地退出去，退回到那个冰冷死寂，孤身一人的世界里。

先是手腕，然后掌心，手指，指尖……暖意渐渐消散，刺骨的寒湿重新覆上皮肤。

Jack垂下胳膊，露出一个苍白的笑容。

他终于将自己抽离出他的双手，也终于将自己抽离出他的生命。

赵立安呆呆地望着他，瞳孔颤动，竟不知该说什么。

“Jack……”

“我有事，要走了。你回家去吧。”Jack这样温柔地对他说道，却让赵立安心揪得马上要碎掉。

他追问:“是急事吗?”

Jack点头。

“很急?”

Jack轻轻“嗯”了一声。

赵立安陷入沉默。良久，他总算蹦出一句没头没尾的话:“那……明天见。”

Jack微笑着，微笑着，那上扬的细小弧度终是渐渐消失在唇边。

他动了动嘴唇，却被突然大作的雨声盖过。

赵立安本打算问他说了什么，转念一想，肯定也是“再见”“明天见”之类的道别。

见Jack没有要先走的意思，于是赵立安把伞用力塞进他的手里，转身三步并作两步顶着雨冲到了家门前。

开门的时候，赵立安回头望去，庭院外已经没有了那个人的身影。他有些许失落，咂摸片刻，又总觉得今晚的Jack十分不对劲。

或许他只是遇上了什么不开心的事，明天再见时，可能就好了。赵立安这样想着，失落的心情渐渐明朗，仿佛阳光破开了雨雾，从心底深处热切地生出几分对明天的盼望与期待来。

另一边，冒雨走出几条街的Jack拨通了一个未知的号码。

电话接通，Jack压低声音问:“全都安排好了吗?”

“安排好了，凌晨五点的客轮，从基隆开往厦门，再转飞机到金边机场。不会有任何人发现你的行踪。”电话那头的人说。

Jack的声音不带一丝感情:“谢谢。”

片刻沉寂，手机里再传出动静，却有几分犹豫:“你真的不打算再考虑——”

“长官。”Jack打断了他，目光沉殷，“这是我自己主动提出的要求，我会为我的决定负责。”

他的语气冷如锋刃，耳边却响起那天下午陈文浩面无表情对自己说的话。

“……死咬我柬埔寨的毒线……那群条子……我会让他们后悔……”

大毒枭，心狠手辣，讲出口的事便定要办到。Jack不知道真实的陈文浩到底是个怎样的人，他也没兴趣知道。但陈文浩会对挡在自己路上的所有障碍下手，这是Jack十分清楚且确定的事。

他口中的“那群条子”。

侦三队。

赵立安。

Jack握紧拳头，鲜艳刺目的红在黑暗的雨夜里淌遍他的全身，染上他的眼睛。

是没顶的嗜血，残忍，与杀意。

电话那头的男人微不可闻地叹了口气:“既然你坚持，那我也没什么好说的。这次的任务有多凶险，你我都很清楚。所以……”

他停顿片刻，似乎不知该怎么表达。但Jack很明白，他此次一去，就是带着赴死的决心。对方想说的，无非是“遗愿”二字。

“没有。”Jack情绪漠然地一语带过。

“没有?”男人的语气中难掩惊讶，像是被他看淡生死的态度彻底震住了，“你再想想……毕竟只有这一次机会……”

Jack没再吭声，心底却蓦地涌起万千思绪。

他能有什么遗愿呢?浑浑噩噩活到如今，他的身边已经没有任何可以交付的事物，也没有任何需要他挂念的人。孤独的杀手只身一人来到这世上，如今也终要只身一人地离去。

如果他有一个家的话，或许会对这个尘世的留恋稍微多那么一些。

可是他没有。Jack没有家。赵立安是他生命中第一个，也是唯一一个最接近于“家”这个概念的存在。

“赵立安……”Jack忽然开口。

“什么?”男人有些没听清，又问了一遍。

“赵立安。那个小个子……侦三队的，娃娃脸，很爱吃东西的那个小警察……”Jack破天荒地讲话磕绊起来，平静的声音依然掩不住心底的紧张，“你应该认识他吧?”

男人沉默了几秒钟，似乎在回忆，然后他肯定道:“嗯，我知道他，他是孟少飞的学弟。和我们有过几次合作。”

Jack笑了，这仿佛是他今天晚上第一个发自内心的释然的笑容。

“麻烦你们保护好他。”

他轻轻地，一字一顿地，郑重而缓慢地拜托道。

到了这种时候，即便是傻子，也该听得出其中暗含的深刻意味。

电话那头，男人愕然半晌，终于从喉咙里发出艰涩的音节。

“我们会的。”

“但是，他是个警察啊……”

简简单单的一句话，Jack立刻读懂了包含于其中，滋味复杂的千言万语。

他停住脚步，抬头望了一眼夜空。

没有月光，没有星星，只有细密连绵的雨点从遥远的天穹不断泼浇下来。冷得让人从骨血深处泛起丝丝寒意。

这样的夜晚，他更希望赵立安能够呆在他那独房独栋的温馨小楼里，坐在光线柔黄的暖灯下享受热腾腾的食物。

人与人之间的感情，有时候，总归没有什么道理。

于是Jack握紧手机，轻声道:

“他做他该做的就好。”

Jack知道赵立安是个警察，就像他很清楚自己是个杀手。

哪怕他们日后再也不能相见，哪怕赵立安终有一天会用枪瞄准自己的心脏，Jack也不需要他成为一个更容易与自己相爱的人。

 

五  
Jack走了。

赵立安没有想到，那个下着雨的深夜，他站在自己面前，对自己说“要走”，竟然就是真的走了，并且再也没有回来。他在忐忑与期待的睡梦中迎来了第二天的太阳，却只找到了挂在庭院外墙上的伞，从此不见那个人。

赵立安一开始根本不相信这件事，他总觉得Jack在和自己开玩笑。也许过几天，他又会大大咧咧地挂着灿烂笑容出现在自己面前，脸上身上添些新伤，然后取笑自己超好骗。

所以他起初只是等，在自己的家里等，后来又常常去警局，想着可能哪一天和俊伟出去吃饭时，就会在大门口见到那道熟悉的红色。再后来，他等不下去了，便开始满世界地找，找遍Jack出现过的每一个地方，试图搜寻到任何和他有关的一星半点的讯息。甚至有几次，他不顾警队规定，利用职务之便黑进档案系统查找Jack的相关资料，无一例外以失败告终。

Jack走了，走得悄无声息，仿佛人间蒸发般没有在这个世界上留下任何痕迹。赵立安不懂，为什么会这样?石子沉进大海也总会泛起一丝波澜，Jack怎么就能消失得干干净净，好像他这个人从一开始就没有存在过。他的一切，他与自己的相遇，他和他全部的过往的回忆，只是赵立安做的一场黄粱大梦而已。

但是这怎么可能呢?赵立安绝望地想，他分明记得有关那个人的所有。无论是面容，声音，身影，还是他的拥抱，他的体温，他的笑，他对自己独一无二的昵称“小个子”……一桩一桩，一件一件，就像刻在石头上的印痕一样，赵立安全都记得清清楚楚。甚至不只是他，孟少飞，俊伟……所有和Jack曾经有过接触的人，都能给予赵立安肯定的回答:是的，他真实存在过。但是Jack现在去哪儿了?没有人可以给他答案，赵立安仿佛在追一只随风飘摇的断线风筝，永远向前，永远奔跑，却永远虚无缥缈，无法抓到。

他就这样一天一天地沉默下去，一天一天地消瘦下去。原先安定恋家的人，变得像风滚草一般四处奔波，行踪成谜。直到有一天，赵立安站在上司面前，神色木然地提出他要请一年的长假。上司挥挥手，让侦三队的其他同事把发怒的孟少飞拉出去，定定地打量起和从前相比明显憔悴了不少的小警察。

“这个假我批给你，但不是因为我希望你找到那个人，而是因为我想让你用这一年的时间，好好想一想自己到底在干什么，找回你的心。”

赵立安也走了。整整一年的时间，他再没有回过台湾。侦三队的同事每次路过那个空荡荡的座位，心情都会陡然复杂起来。这一年里，赵立安鲜少与外界联系，只是偶尔给孟少飞发一些简单的短讯，比如“一切安好”“我在xxx，勿念”“阿飞，祝你生日快乐”之类的话。除了有一次，孟少飞下班回家，洗漱完毕后躺在床上，突然接到了久违的赵立安的电话。当他按下接听键的一刹那，赵立安带着哭腔的声音猛地从手机里传出。

“阿飞，我找到他了……”

原来，离开台湾之后，赵立安辗转去了很多国家和城市，都没有发现Jack的线索。就在他万念俱灰，不知道该何去何从的时候，却在广州的街头无意间瞥见了那个他心心念念了无数个日夜的背影。

那天晚上，孟少飞握着手机，听赵立安激动到语无伦次地和他讲各种各样的事情。从他这几个月在外面坎坷辛酸的经历，到他是如何偶然地撞见那个背影，再到自己带Jack回来以后的打算，很多很多，乱七八糟，说到最后连赵立安自己都不知道自己到底在说些什么。但孟少飞始终笑着。他听得既心疼，又发自肺腑地为他的好兄弟高兴。因为只有在这个时候，他才觉得电话那头的人仿佛又变回了曾经的那个赵立安，那个傻傻呆呆，爱笑且话多，虽然有些天然但总是喜欢和大家闹在一起的开朗单纯的笨蛋学弟。

电话挂上的那一刻，一直悬在孟少飞心头的大石头总算落了地。他想，既然赵立安已经把Jack找了回来，那他很快便可以回归到正常的生活中去，终于不用再过这种饱受折磨的苦难日子。作为赵立安身边最亲近的旁观者，他几乎是亲眼目睹着自己的小学弟如何在Jack离开之后，一点一点地在痛苦的煎熬中变成了如今他完全不认识的模样。

他以前总不信“相思成疾”这回事，却在见证了赵立安的蜕变后惊愕地认识到，原来感情真的可以伤人那么深。

然而，那天晚上打完电话，孟少飞一直期待的后续却迟迟没有出现。赵立安再一次失去了消息，他既没有回来，也不知道究竟遇到了什么事。孟少飞等待了许多天，就在他快要忍不下去的时候，他发现赵立安破天荒地更新了自己社交账号的动态。

那是一张很普通的夜空的照片，看不出来拍摄于哪座城市，漆黑夜幕中没有月亮没有云彩，只有远方一颗闪着微光的孤星，透着一股子凄冷落寞的味道。照片的最下面写着一句话。

“那不是他。”

看见这几个字的一瞬间，孟少飞的心突然狠狠地拧在了一起，像被当胸踹了一脚，又疼又无法呼吸。难受得他憋堵许久，终于重重地吐出一大口气。

如果连自己都能够体会到这种深切入骨的痛，孟少飞不敢去想，赵立安在写下这句话的时候，究竟是抱着一种怎样的心情。

他到底还是在一年假期结束的那天，孑然一身地回到了台北。只是这一次，所有人都明白，赵立安要找的人，永远不会回来了。

赵立安重新开始了在侦三队的工作，认真专注，心无旁骛，再也没有提过Jack的名字。似乎就像上司说的那样，他用了一年的时间，想通了一些事，也找回了自己的心，如今他终于要摆脱掉过往，开始全新的生活。但孟少飞每次从他身旁经过时，总感到一股莫名的怅然。这样沉稳，成熟的赵立安，看似比之前更加努力向上地活着，可他的身上仿佛背着什么沉重的东西，正在一点一点压垮他真正的自我。

他就像一个失去了最珍贵的宝物的孩子，一夕之间蜕变为懂事的大人。但如果时光可以倒流，孟少飞宁愿赵立安永远和当初一样，也不希望他以如此残酷的方式，完成世人眼中所谓“值得”的成长。

事实证明，孟少飞的直觉并没有错。随着时间的流逝，大家终于开始慢慢注意到赵立安隐藏在平静表面下的崩坏。起初他只是在几次出警任务中表现出了超出以往的英勇果敢，甚至因此受到上级的特别嘉奖。但到后来，这样的情形愈演愈烈，不管是再危险再致命的场合，赵立安永远会第一个冲上前去，丝毫没有半分犹豫。短短的半年不到，他的身上已经落下无数大大小小的伤疤。最严重的是有一次，在解救人质时，现场突然发生意外爆炸。赵立安虽然无比幸运地捡回一条命，左手手臂却划开了一条狭长的深可见骨的伤口。

“你难道就感觉不到痛吗?！”孟少飞又急又气地瞪大眼睛。他在病房里焦躁地来回踱步，转过身来，语气中近乎带上了几分哀求:“赵子……你知不知道再这样下去，你迟早会没命的！”

赵立安静静地盯着他，因失血过多而惨白的脸上绽开一个淡淡的无谓的笑容。

病房里的所有人都陷入了震惊的沉默，他们直到这时才猛然意识到，赵立安并没有变得更好。正相反，他就像一颗外表光鲜亮丽的橘子一样，内里已经完全坏掉了。

伤好出院之后，不再伪装自己的赵立安渐渐暴露出越来越多的问题。

他开始感受不到很多东西，比如疼痛，比如食物的味道，比如冷，比如黑暗，比如受伤和死亡……他也开始惧怕很多东西，比如泡面，比如红色，比如出门，因为他只要一走在街上，就会恍然觉得周围到处都是那个人的身影。

他开始做噩梦，在下雨的深夜里。梦里有黑有红，像打翻的颜料盘一样色调浓艳欲滴地交融在一起，光怪陆离。

赵立安知道自己病了。到如今这一步，他的生活已经被糟蹋得不成样子。就连他自己有时也感到既可悲又可笑，好好一个人，怎么就活成了如此狼藉不堪的模样。

但无论再怎么自我唾弃，赵立安仍旧会在午夜梦回的时候，无法控制地陷入深深的自责与后悔。他总是恨，恨自己为什么那么迟钝，为什么要在两个人彻底错过之后才认清他们对彼此的感情。

孟少飞实在看不下去赵立安在这样日复一日的挣扎中徒然地折磨自己。他不顾那人的反抗，硬是拖着他去看心理医生。医生给出的意见很简单，除了必要时采取一定的药物治疗之外，还需要给他做长期的心理疏导，尤其要让他能够适当地发泄出自己的情绪。

“发泄自己的情绪?”孟少飞愣了。他的目光落在坐在一旁，如死灰般神情麻木的赵立安身上 。

经医生这样一提醒，他才忽然意识到，似乎这么久以来，无论赵立安有多痛苦绝望，哪怕是痛得仿佛下一秒就要死掉，孟少飞也从没见他掉过一滴眼泪。

 

六  
“阿飞，我先睡一下，等下到家了，你记得叫我。”

后座上，将自己裹进厚实风衣里的赵立安闭上眼睛，歪头靠在一边沉沉地睡着了。他疲惫沧桑的面容看上去像老了十岁，下意识在角落里缩成一团的自我保护姿势又是那么的无助和脆弱。

孟少飞盯了他一会儿，收回目光时满心都在抽疼。他这个学弟，真的……吃了太多苦了。

他们此时正坐在从新北回台北的计程车上。几分钟前，他们刚看完淡水云门剧场的新编舞作《归来》，孟少飞照例在座位上哭光了两大包纸巾，赵立安却始终静默地盯着舞台，脸色憔悴眼眶干涩，就像他这个人一样，枯瘪地挤不出一丁点泪水。

已经记不清这是第多少次失败，自从上次心理医生一语点醒孟少飞之后，他就想尽了各种各样的办法激赵立安，希望他能够痛痛快快地哭一场，借此发泄出自己积压了这么久的负面情绪。

可无论孟少飞怎么努力，赵立安就是哭不出来。从前心地柔软总是容易感性的小警察泪腺仿佛突然间坏死般，干涸得宛如沙漠中的枯泉。他既没有干眼症，也完全能够体会到每一丝细微的情感触动，却唯独无法让这些感受通过眼泪彻彻底底地得到宣泄。

这让孟少飞觉得挫败，也让他愤怒。有的时候他甚至会恨Jack。那个男人的离去不光带走了曾经的赵立安，还让如今的赵立安活得根本不像一个正常人。

他也恨赵立安，明明那么年轻，明明感情不是生活的全部，明明已经受了那么深的伤，却还要把所有的悲伤都悉数咽下，宁愿痛死也不愿发出一点声音。

他更恨自己，恨自己什么用都没有，不管再愤怒再焦虑再对他们的苦难感同身受，也无力改变任何事，帮不上任何忙。

他已经把他能想到的方法都用尽了。甚至为了治好赵立安的病，他曾选择最为冒险，也最残忍的一种方式，逼迫着赵立安直面自己心底的魔障。赵立安害怕见到的，不敢去想的，抵死逃避的，孟少飞都要狠狠地塞到他面前，逼他睁大眼睛好好看个清楚。那些他和Jack一起做过的事情，他和Jack一起有过的回忆，所有能让他联想到Jack的东西，泡面，红发，围裙，蝴蝶刀……到处都是Jack，Jack，Jack……赵立安想逃，但孟少飞把他死死按在那些东西前，冲他声嘶力竭地大吼，你不是在找他吗?！你不是很想见他吗?！他就在这里你睁开眼睛看看啊！他不会再回来了，Jack永远不会回来了，他可能早就已经死了你明不明白啊赵立安！！！

赵立安终于爆发地猛力推开了他。他跌跌撞撞地冲到盥洗池旁，撕心裂肺地干呕起来。四周天旋地转，赵立安扒着水龙头，头晕目眩，恶心感汹涌，胃里翻江倒海，酸水一股接着一股地涌上喉咙。五脏六腑都紧紧地收缩在一处，疼得尖锐。

他吐得是那样厉害，仿佛要生生呕出自己的心。

不知过了多久，呕吐声终于渐渐停歇下来。孟少飞站在他身后，看赵立安浑身打着颤，冷汗浸透了头发和衣衫。他转过头，惨白瘦削的脸上湿淋淋的，沾满了汗水酸水的混合物。

即便到了这样的一个地步，他也没有哭。

孟少飞呆呆地站在那里，忽然觉得他们都像极了笑话。他为了救自己的学弟，亲手拿着刀剥开了对方心底最深最疼的那条伤疤，还狠狠地将它撕开，血淋淋地暴露在光天白日之下。而他的学弟，那个从以前开始就傻到不能再傻的人，在被伤得这么重的情况下，仍要把全部的刀用力地揽进自己怀中，哪怕被扎得鲜血淋漓，也依然要咬牙独自承受。

那天之后，孟少飞再也没做过类似的事。他算是看透了，感情这种东西，就是害人害己。

“醒醒，赵子，我们到了。”

计程车停下的时候，孟少飞看了一眼窗外，伸出手轻轻推醒了赵立安。

赵立安明显睡得不安稳，他坐起身，眼睛布满血丝，脸上倦意更甚。孟少飞先打开车门下去，赵立安跟在他后面，头脑昏沉地踏上坚实的地面。

“到家了吗?”

他揉揉眼睛，却在抬头看清眼前景象的一刹那猛地僵在原地，血液凝固。

孟少飞站在巨大的游轮前，湿冷的海风吹得他头发凌乱不堪，冻得让人直打颤。他用力裹紧身上的牛仔外套，奇怪地对赵立安招呼道:“你怎么站着不动啊?”

赵立安瞳孔大张，嘴唇翕动许久，终于艰难地挤出几个音节:“阿飞，这是哪里……”

“基隆港湾啊！”孟少飞小跑到他跟前，拉着赵立安的胳膊兴冲冲地向码头走去，“你还没来过这里吧?这儿的风景很好的，你看，前面就是大海——”

“阿飞！”没想到，赵立安一下挣脱了他的手，脸色惨白地失声问道，“不是说好要回家吗?为什么要突然来这边?！”

孟少飞不明白这段时间总是寡言少语的赵立安怎么忽然之间情绪激动成这样。他挠挠头，不知所措地解释道:“因为……你这些天实在太累了，我想让你出来透透气，转换一下心情。而且天色还很早，我们在这里逛一逛再回去也来得及……”

赵立安压下内心的震颤，目光落向不远处波涛起伏的辽阔海面，天光渐沉的苍穹，静静停泊在码头的游轮与渔船。偶有几只海鸟从他头顶飞过，低低地掠过水面，在海天之间自由地飞翔。凌冽的凉风拍在他的脸上，还是熟悉的咸湿的味道。

一切都与那天一样。

赵立安紧紧地闭上眼睛，将眼前的景象狠狠推拒在外。不想看，也不敢看。

他深吸一口气，像逃一般匆匆转身，甩下一句僵硬的话:“我要回去了。”

“等一下，赵子！赵子！”孟少飞没有想到他会是这副反应，连忙追了上去。

码头上行人不多，大概是天气阴沉的缘故，灰蒙蒙的云层压得更低了，似乎马上就会下雨。他们走了没几步，忽然听见背后有稚嫩童音喊道:“我的气球！”

赵立安转过身，眼前倏地闪过一抹红色，他心跳一滞，猛地后退两步，回过神来，才看见一只大红色的气球被风卷着在空中越飞越远。一对母女从远处跑来，神情说不出地焦急。

“赵子！你在这里等我，我去帮她们！”孟少飞反应很快，他刚拔腿要追，却被赵立安一把拉住:“一起去！”

港口的海风又急又冽，孟少飞和赵立安拼了命地跑，气球依然在空中飘得飞快。冷风猎猎，迎面撞在赵立安的身上，脸上，像小刀般刮得他皮肤生疼。但他没有减速，甚至没有眨眼，他只是死死地盯着前方，满眼都是那只越飞越高的红色气球。渐渐的，周围的一切声音他都听不见，一切画面他都看不见，时光被拉长成悠远辽阔的慢镜头。在赵立安的世界里，只剩下胸腔深处急促有力的心跳，和眼前那抹鲜艳醒目的红。

他就这样跑啊，跑啊，永不停歇地向前跑去。一切都是那样熟悉，仿佛从很久很久以前开始就已经在做同样的事情。追一抹红色，爱一个人。明明只是短暂的这段时日，却好像花掉了他整整一辈子的光阴。

潮热的触感涌上眼眶，他眨眨眼，闻见了大海咸湿的气息。

红色气球晃晃荡荡，似乎要直飞向遥远的天国。

赵立安停步，收力，下蹲，伸手，高高跳起。

随风飘摇的线终于被自己紧紧握进手心。

之后，气球完好无损地归还给了随后赶到的母女。这只是一场有惊无险的意外而已。虽然孟少飞着实被赵立安吓得够呛，毕竟他最后那一下落地，再稍微远一些就会直接跌进海里。

“快，谢谢两个哥哥。尤其是这个大哥哥，他帮你把气球拿了回来。”年轻的妈妈指着赵立安，温柔地对自己的女儿说。

小女孩抱着气球，眨巴眨巴亮晶晶的大眼睛，开心地大声道:“谢谢你们！谢谢大哥哥！”

赵立安和孟少飞从没遇见过这种情形，纷纷红了脸，连忙摆手说不用谢。

他们转身打算离开，小女孩却突然伸手，扯了扯赵立安的衣摆。赵立安蹲下身，看见她弯成月牙儿的眼睛里闪烁着惊喜的光芒。

她说:“大哥哥，你最后那一下跳得特别高诶！”

赵立安笑了笑，逗她道:“我平常走路都跳这么高。”

“真的?！”小女孩眼睛更亮了。她兴奋地摆出鸟儿翱翔的姿势绕着赵立安跑了一圈，然后停在他面前，语气里满是崇拜，“你要起飞吗?”

“你要起飞吗?”

Jack冲他笑。

赵立安忽地滞住了动作。

你要起飞吗?

Jack低头，看着臂弯里的自己，神情温柔又无奈。

不准再闹了。他说。

雨后，码头，游轮。打湿的帆布鞋踩过水洼，溅起点点水珠。

Jack在身后看着他。

鲜艳的红。

熙攘夜市的角落里，他低头，咬下那一口天妇罗。

寒凉的雨夜，他将手缓慢而决绝地抽出自己的掌心。

他浑身淋得湿透，看上去好像要哭。

小个子……

他看着自己。

小个子。

赵立安低下头去，紧紧地抱住胳膊，肩膀颤抖得不成样子。

“你要起飞吗?”

Jack问。

赵立安张开双臂走进风里，衣衫飞扬。

他畅快地笑着，对着大海和天空喊。

“是啊，我要起飞了。”

小警察的眼底漫起水雾，恍惚呢喃。

孟少飞挥手送别了那对母女，转过身，发现赵立安居然还蹲在原地。

“好啦，赵子，我们该回去了。”他走近几步，却渐渐感到不太对劲。

“……赵子?”

在他面前，赵立安蹲在地上，用力地将自己缩起来，再缩起来，缩得紧紧的，成为天地间一个孤独渺小的点。仿佛这样就可以不用再受伤，这样就可以将每一块狠扎在心脏上的记忆碎片从身体里面一点一点，连血带肉地挤出去。

但他终究不能，他快要痛死了。大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼眶里汹涌而出，肆虐在他的脸上，也淹没了他血肉模糊的心。赵立安攥紧胸口的衣服，徒劳地张大嘴巴却无法发出任何声音。他只是哭着，无声又绝望地恸哭着，几乎要流干那人离开后压抑至今的所有泪水。

他好想他。

J……

他真的好想他。

“Jack……”

赵立安哭得快背过气去，他如同搁浅的鱼一般痛苦喘息良久，终于从胸腔的最深处发出一声迟了两年的嘶哑破碎的呼唤。

那时他们大笑，那时他们玩闹，那时他们还年轻。

但却没有在一起。

 

七  
庭院里的梧桐树落下第一片叶子的时候，台北迎来了清冷萧索的秋天。

人们依旧在白茶淡水的生活中一成不变地忙碌着，赵立安也不例外。这是侦三队一起度过的不知道第多少个年头，也是他重回台北的第三年。最近几个月警署加大缉毒力度，队上的工作陡然间忙了很多。熬夜加班成常态的他在履行自己职责的同时，也会想办法偶尔抽空回家，打扫打扫屋子，修剪一下院里的花草。

他并没有在慢慢变好，只是认命了。世事有的时候只能这样。人或许会疼会流血一辈子，可舔干净那些血，他终究还是要拖着伤痕累累的残躯，过回自己的生活。

岁月荒唐且无用，这无需辩驳。它教给赵立安的唯一一个道理，就是不要再天真地相信任何事，包括时间。

天气日渐转凉，超市里很多食材都开始打折扣。赵立安推着购物车，慢吞吞地在琳琅满目的商品中挑挑拣拣，接着就接到了孟少飞打来的电话。

他冲进会议室的时候，国际刑警科的人和侦三队的同事已经全部到齐，正襟危坐等待着即将开始的紧急会议。一时间，室内气氛紧张而压抑，沉重得让人几乎透不过气。

孟少飞凑到赵立安耳边，问他:“准备好了吗?”

赵立安抬头，发现自己的学长虽然声音很轻，脸上却是从未有过的严肃与凝重。

他点点头，压下狂跳不止的心脏，沉声道:“准备好了。”

这是一场战争，旷日持久的战争。几个小时前，台北市政府收到消息，在内线和当地警力的里应外合之下，陈文浩的贩毒集团终于于当地时间下午三点十五分被柬埔寨政府派出的缉毒部队一举击破。陈文浩饮弹身亡，手下成员悉数被捕，只有一小撮漏网之鱼突破了警方的包围圈，迅速逃离了柬埔寨。根据可靠线报，这些贩毒分子已经乔装混上开往台湾的游轮，预估最迟明晚，他们就会到达基隆港。此次的作战行动，是国际刑警科与台北警方，基隆警方的首次通力合作，他们必须在游轮停靠上岸的时候，将所有的在逃毒犯一网打尽。

赵立安注意到汇报里提起那个地点时，离他两人之隔的孟少飞向他投来了复杂的一瞥。他明白孟少飞在担忧些什么，但赵立安只是蹙着眉，神经高度紧绷地继续翻看着手里的相关文件。比起某些久远的令人不快的记忆，眼下摆在面前的任务显然更为紧急和严峻。为了这一天，警方足足做了多年的严密部署，终于迎来了收网的最终时刻。这一仗，只能赢不能输，他们必须全力以赴完成任务，为这场战争画上一个圆满的句号，才能不辜负自己作为一名人民警察的职责。

战前准备工作晃眼间就在紧锣密鼓的筹备当中过去了，毒犯藏身的游轮果然在第二天傍晚的时候，如线报所说的那样，缓缓驶进了基隆港。依照命令埋伏在码头上的特编作战小队一分队悄然隐蔽在夜色里，屏息等待着决战时刻的来临。全副武装的赵立安握紧手中的佩枪，两只眼睛死死地盯着海面上越来越近的巨大轮廓。

就在几个小时前，他和孟少飞进行了一场印象深刻的谈话，也可能是他们人生中的最后一次谈话。孟少飞穿着防弹服，坐在前往基隆港的车上，背对着他问：“你现在还会后悔吗？”

车里的其他作战队员纷纷沉默不言，一时间密闭的车厢内鸦雀无声。赵立安看不见孟少飞的脸，只能盯着学长头上那根始终翘起的呆毛陷入深思。他想到这根呆毛和孟少飞几乎一模一样，无论在什么境遇下都顽强到底，他这么些年没有变过，反观自己，好像早已在漫长的岁月里将那个最初的“赵立安”弄丢得无迹可寻。

于是他轻轻笑了笑，说：“不。”

赵立安不会再后悔了。曾经他那么执着那么在乎的事物，到了这一刻，也已像旁观他人的故事般变得风轻云淡。这次的任务比以往都要凶险，他们穿上这身战衣，便是向国家向人民彻底交付出自己的性命。世事本就不可能完满，爱可以是痛苦，是执念，是生离死别的联结。但对于此刻奔赴战场的他来说，爱就是责任，是信仰，是他手中不能放下的枪。

那时深陷桎梏无法自拔的赵立安，曾经用鲜血和伤痕一遍一遍地惩罚自己。他幻想过无数次死亡的场景，如今却真的那么靠近天堂。

这天晚上，27岁的赵立安坐在飞速行驶的警车上，神情坚毅，义无反顾地奔向生死未知的茫茫前方。他忽然想起三年前的那个雨夜，那个人在对自己告别的时候，是不是正要去做同样的事情，是不是也和现在的自己有着同样的心境。

那几乎已经是很久以前的过去，但赵立安直到这一刻才恍惚觉得，自己终于真正理解了他。

一声枪响。

对岸的港湾上空绽开璀璨焰火。

火树银花，在如墨夜色中灿烂盛放着，照亮了华灯初上的城市。

烟花那么绚丽耀眼，仿佛这只是一个如梦似幻的浪漫夜晚。岁月安稳，人间温柔，值得发生天底下一切最最美好的事情。

 

八  
赵立安看着一排排蹲在地上，在荷枪实弹的包围下萎靡不振认罪伏法的毒犯，紧绷到爆出青筋的手终于渐渐放松下来。然后他便开始颤抖，微小但剧烈地颤抖。他疏散无辜群众的时候没有抖，看见队友受伤的时候没有抖，甚至果断举枪击毙穷凶极恶的毒犯时也没有抖，却在战争结束尘埃落定的一刹那，无法控制地颤抖起来。

他的颤抖一直持续到回到基隆警局的临时指挥中心。不认识的警察同事给他倒了一杯热水，他窝在椅子里，听上司在一旁焦躁地来回踱步，和国际刑警科的长官通着电话。今晚三个小时的连续作战让大家都显得格外疲惫。孟少飞坐在桌子对面，双眼布满血丝，哗啦哗啦翻着游轮乘客名单和毒犯名单，核对今晚抓捕的犯人身份。

“是，是，我知道……你们派去的人嘛……起了很关键的作用……给予嘉奖是应该的，当然要恢复他的身份……等等?！你说什么……”

上司和对方的谈话内容细碎而模糊地灌进耳朵，孟少飞翻文件的哗啦声也猛然间停了下来。赵立安此时若是抬头，便会发现他们的视线同时钉在了自己身上，用一种难以形容的复杂眼神。

可他没有抬头，因为他看见了一个让他说不出话的东西。

在赵立安的腰间，那只不知道陪伴了自己多少年的警用枪套上，不知何时出现了一道细微的浅浅的划痕。

枪套陈旧，可划痕还是崭新的，凌厉短促，将坚韧的尼龙拉开一条锋利的小口，露出里面的化纤面料。划痕刻在漆黑枪套上，仿佛一个不动声色的标记，又像一个小巧的英文字母——“J”。

赵立安一眼便看出这是什么利物造成的痕迹。

蝴蝶刀。

窝在椅子里的小警察怔愣良久，接着呼吸陡然变得急促粗重。他猛地站起身，三下五除二下卸掉了自己的佩枪，粗暴忙乱间甚至打翻了手里的热水。枪套连腰带被一股脑甩在桌上，赵立安话都没说一句便脸色煞白地朝门外冲去。

“赵子！”“让他去吧！”

两道喊声接连响起，孟少飞回过头，呆呆地望着身后神情肃穆的上司，手指还按在文件里某个熟悉的名字上。他在赵立安站起来的那一刻就想阻止他，却根本来不及拦住那个不顾一切的人。

上司拍了拍孟少飞的肩膀，看着门口身影消失的方向，意味深长地说:“他已经下班了。”

赵立安在人来人往的大街上撒腿狂奔。脱掉了武器和作战服，他身形轻盈得仿佛一只即将起飞的鸟儿。此时此刻，他虽然有很多很多的疑问压在心底，但赵立安知道，自己现在只需找到一个答案，只要那一个答案就够。

车水马龙，川流不息。灯火通明的基隆的深夜里，赵立安用尽全力地跑着，跑着，他感觉不到累，也不知道究竟跑了有多久。晶莹的汗水从额头，从鼻尖，从下颌甩落，悉数挥洒进凉意入骨的瑟瑟秋风中。

转过一个又一个拐角，冲过一条又一条街道，终于，熟悉的高大渡轮和辽阔海面蓦地出现在眼前。赵立安停下脚步，扶着膝盖止不住地粗喘，才发现两条腿已经酸软到不行。他跑得那样急，竟然都忘了叫辆计程车。

深夜的港湾悄寂无人，只有凌冽潮湿的海风不间断地从远方刮来。暖黄的路灯一溜立着，从东边延伸到西边，最后汇集在一处，与对岸的灯火共同融汇进海水倒映下的璀璨星河。码头附近有商铺正放着民谣，低沉柔和的男音用闽南语轻声哼唱着“思念是一条路……这哩ㄚ远……一哩看到基隆屿ㄟ港口……乎阮暗暝ㄚ等你到天光……”，悠扬绵长的曲调缓缓飘荡在宁静的海港。

赵立安直起身，心脏震颤着慢慢向码头前方走去。一切都显得那样平静，仿佛几个小时前，这里根本没有发生过什么紧张刺激的大规模抓捕行动。他每走一步，脑海里就会有千百个念头闪过。他控制不住地一遍遍问着自己，是不是想多了?是不是来错了地方?是不是看错了?那道划痕万一只是普通的磕碰呢?他要不要回去?他还能再承受一次希望落空的打击吗?他——

赵立安猛地停下脚步。

在他身前几米远的地方，静静停着一辆线条粗犷车身大红的DUCATI 1199 Panigale S。赵立安之所以认得出这款机车型号，是因为那人很久以前就曾抱着电脑坐在自己旁边，不住念叨要买一台新车。赵立安当时出于好奇凑过去看了一眼，指着网页上那张预览图随口说道“买这个好了，红色很衬你。”

红色很衬你。

赵立安盯着黑夜里那团浓烈刺眼，宛如熊熊燃烧的火焰般的红，瞳孔开始隐隐作痛。他别开目光，深深吸进一口气，然后在寂寥夜色里极轻极缓地吐了出来。

“小个子。”

海风呼喇喇地吹着，卷起单薄的衣摆在空中猎猎翻飞。

赵立安忽然感到冷，锥心刺骨的冷。他的血液在身体里冻结成冰。就像周围完全凝滞的空气一样。

好像这一次，不再是幻觉了。

那道让自己魂牵梦萦了无数个日夜的声音终于清晰地响在耳边，真真切切，再也不是午夜惊醒时分，回荡在梦境与现实之间的令他崩溃的虚妄。

赵立安翕动嘴唇，刚想说话，轻颤的睫羽下便倏然滚出一颗泪珠，砸落在地。

他呆呆地站在原地，怔愣良久，才不敢置信地缓缓抬手，摸上自己脸颊冰凉的水痕。

原来他哭了。

原来掉眼泪这件事，对他来说，并没有那么难。

“小个子。”

身后再度传来那个人的声音。

这声呼唤，急急的，却轻得让人忍不住心颤。带着几分遮掩不住的惶恐与忐忑，像在隐忍着极度的渴望，又像在小心翼翼地试探着什么。

赵立安瞳孔缩紧，一瞬间回到了三年前那个寒凉凄切的雨夜。

他这辈子都不想再听见对方用这种语气叫自己“小个子”。

这辈子都不想。

小警察握紧拳头，狠狠地咬住嘴唇转过身去。背对大海，眼前是灯红酒绿，繁华喧嚣的不夜城。

那人就站在这座城市前，神情复杂地望着自己。

赵立安的目光从脚一路上移到那张脸，然后彻底停住不动。他又开始发抖，克制不住地发抖。仿佛自己的整个世界都在震颤，陷入疯狂剧烈的崩坍。

男人的模样变了很多。三年不见，他的身形更加挺拔，肌肉轮廓更加结实，面容也相较从前硬朗成熟了不少。唯独那双深邃的琥珀色瞳眸和张扬醒目的猩红发色一如当初。

真的是他。

他还活着。

“J……”

赵立安一开口，便发现自己的嗓子生疼，根本嘶哑艰涩到发不出来任何声音。

红头发的雇佣兵见状，瞳孔一颤，几乎是下意识地急忙向他走来。

“Jack。”

当他赶到离赵立安还有几步远的距离时，小警察捂着喉咙，终于从牙缝里艰难挤出那个尘封在心底许久的名字。

下一秒，凌厉又迅猛的拳风狠狠挥出，毫不留情地砸在了眼前人的脸侧。

这一拳，赵立安足足等了三年。他究竟用了多大力气，连他自己都不清楚。赵立安只知道，这一拳打出去，自己的手立马红肿起来，从骨到皮火辣辣地疼。而训练有素体能极强的Jack，居然被他揍得脚步不稳，连连向后趔趄了好几步。

当他用手背轻蹭挨揍的地方，偏过头露出自己的脸时，赵立安才发现Jack流血了。暗红的血渍挂在他的嘴角，颧骨处的皮肤通红一片。但他只是默默地看着自己，垂着眼眸，目光幽深晦暗，说不清什么情绪。

赵立安的胸膛剧烈起伏着。他虽心疼，铺天盖地的愤怒却渐渐压过一切，咆哮嘶吼着翻涌在他的心底。他早就说过Jack小看了自己，无论是当初，还是现在。他可以打伤他，也可以从他的离开中顽强清醒地挣扎出来。赵立安并没有被毁掉，也没有死，虽然那种活着让他失去了很多东西，但那毕竟是活着。

他活下来了。

他比他想得要厉害得多。

“警方安插在陈文浩贩毒集团里的内线，就是你，对吗?”赵立安死死地盯着眼前的男人，紧攥在身侧的拳头用力到关节泛白。

Jack没有说话，眼底一闪而过的隐痛却已然默认。

赵立安气疯了，他狠狠地冲上前去，揪着Jack的衣领抬头怒视着他。他的眼睛通红，脸颊两侧的咬肌因为愤恨而用力绷紧，像极一只暴怒的兔子。

Jack紧抿着嘴，任由他拽住自己，没有任何动作。

赵立安气得牙痒，呼吸急促粗重，发红的眼眶里不争气地溢出水光。当初一走了之的是他，音讯全无的是他。赵立安找了他一年，等了他两年，到头来，才知道这浑浑噩噩的三年来的真相。他那么恨Jack，恨得想当场咬死他。千言万语翻涌在嘴边，最终却挤出一句颤抖到破碎的话。

“你凭什么……”

Jack，你凭什么。

Jack见他这副模样，早已难受得无法呼吸，又听见这句话，一颗心登时被扎得鲜血淋漓。他慌张地伸出手，想紧紧搂住怀里的小个子，却被一股不小的力量猛地推开。

“赵子！小个子！”看见那人决绝离去的背影，Jack连忙冲上去阻拦。然而赵立安虽平日里个性温良，真正发起狠来却谁也拉不住。他一个反手用力挣脱了Jack的桎梏，红着眼怒吼道:“你别碰我！”

“赵子！你听我说！”Jack也快要急疯了，他在柬埔寨蛰伏隐忍了整整三年才等到今日回来的机会。这三年里，他几乎没有一天不在思念千里之外的这个人。如今他终于和赵立安重聚，却要眼睁睁看着心爱的小警察再一次从自己的眼前消失。

他不能放他走，这一次，他不可以再和他分开。

“赵立安！你给我站住！”眼见着根本拦他不住，Jack终于压抑不下激动的情绪，一把将赵立安拽回来，锁紧他的肩膀逼他直面自己，声音因为焦急痛苦而嘶哑万分:“你就这么想走?连一点解释的时间都不愿意给我?”

“我没有给你时间?！”赵立安见无论如何都挣脱不开Jack的桎梏，干脆直接迎视上他的目光，怒极反笑，一字一句皆极尽讥讽，“Jack，你搞清楚。无论是先前我们在一起的时候，还是三年前你离开的那个晚上，我都有大把的时间听你解释，是你自己什么都不说！是你非要瞒着我！现在你反而还要来怪我吗?！”

Jack心揪得生疼，呼吸都在发痛:“你知道我不能——”

“我知道！”赵立安盯着同样方寸大乱，彻底失去冷静的雇佣兵，眼底渐渐蒙上一层氤氲水雾。他噙着泪，嘴角颤抖良久，最终勾起一个自嘲又可怜的弧度。

他的声音那么凉，就像这港湾的无边夜色一样。

“这就是我们的悲哀，不是吗?”

他说完这话，四周登时陷入难言的静默。

夜又沉了几分，海风渐冷。

Jack看着他，原先沸腾激烈的情绪一点点熄下去，到最后，宛如坠入深海的火焰一般，消弭沉寂，再没有一丝声息。

他们近在迟尺地对望着，又离对方那么遥远，远得仿佛超越海角天涯，无法相见也无法靠近。胸腔里热切跳动，几乎要紧贴在一起的两颗心，中间却隔了晚风，星河与整整三年的错落光阴。

Jack默然良久，再开口时，已让人不忍卒听。

“所以……你恨我。”

赵立安笑起来，视线朦胧，泪水打湿眼睫。

“我不恨你，我恨我自己。”

他深吸一口气，尽力让自己的声音显得平静:“我恨我当初没有早一点意识到我喜欢你，也恨我自己不够聪明。这样的话，那天晚上你要走时，我就能发现你的不对，及时挽留你。”

他自顾自地说着，丝毫不在乎这些话此时落在Jack的耳朵里形成了怎样的飓风暴雨，又在他的心潮深处掀起了多大的惊涛骇浪。

“Jack，我问你，如果那一晚我求你留下来，对你说‘不要走’，你还会走吗?”

赵立安抬起眼，定定地凝视着他。目光倔强，哀伤，令人怜惜。

Jack按着他肩膀的手倏地收紧，收得那么厉害，仿佛要一直掐进皮肉里。

他当然知道赵立安想听的是什么答案，他又何尝不想毫不犹豫地说出那个答案。可是他不能……他不能骗他。

“我会。”Jack沉默良久，终于开口。

赵立安眼中的光倏然熄灭。

Jack低着头，他不想、也不敢去看小个子此时的表情。于是他只能感受到自己搭在那人肩膀上的手，被一点一点，缓慢而决绝地掰开，就像当初那个下着细雨的深夜，他对赵立安所做的那样。

“我没有怪你，Jack。我难过的是……我居然理解你的选择。”最后一根手指被掰离肩头的时候，Jack听见了赵立安苦涩而无奈的笑声。

“因为如果换作是我，我发现，自己竟然也会和你给出同样的答案。这个社会的治安需要有人去维护，陈文浩的贩毒集团更是必须被摧毁。你唯一做错的，就是不该向我隐瞒事情的真相。除此之外，只能说，或许我和你，警察与黑道，游走在死亡与危险边缘的两个人之间，注定了不可能有结果吧。”

赵立安说完这句话，终是留恋地看了眼前的男人最后一眼，然后深吸一大口气，憋着满眶泪水转身离去。

这是这个故事最不像结局的结局。赵立安想。

但还能如何呢?他们两个人的身份，决定了他们这辈子只能活在或许过了今天就没明天的日子里。Jack这次是从柬埔寨平安归来了，他也没有牺牲在今晚的抓捕行动中。可若是还有下一次，到那时，又会是怎样的情形?

对不起，Jack，对不起……赵立安步履匆匆地走着，他尽力让自己看上去很冷静，步伐却狼狈慌乱得像是在逃离。他知道自己这么做，对他，对Jack来说，都残忍地宛如杀死一颗鲜活的心。可赵立安没有办法，经过这三年的折磨，他实在没有多余的勇气再去面对，甚至是承受他们两个人之间的第二次分离。

身后潮声阵阵，是风在吹打海面。

Jack的声音忽然在寂寥深夜里认真又清晰地响起。

“我不再是雇佣兵了。”

这一句话，虽轻，听在赵立安的耳朵里，却振聋发聩，重如千钧。

他几乎在同一时间猛地停下脚步，然后转过身去，呆呆地看着越走越近的红发男人。

“你刚刚说什么?”赵立安不敢相信地问。

Jack走到他面前，深邃幽郁的瞳眸里映出小警察的身影。

“我说，我不是雇佣兵了。”他重复道，目光从始至终没有移开过赵立安的脸，“你刚刚说的那些，大部分都很对。唯独有一件，我不是为了正义或者和平才接下的柬埔寨的卧底任务，我没那么伟大。我喜欢你，我是为了你离开，也是为了你才留下来的。”

赵立安的呼吸几近停滞。Jack凝视他半晌，严肃的语调渐渐软下来，变得如月色般轻缓温柔。

“陈文浩不会放过任何挡他路的人，如果不除掉他，今晚倒在这座码头上的，或许有一个就是你。而且这份任务，虽然凶险，但也至关重要。我先前干过那么多……可怕的事，只有和国际刑警科做一些交换，才有机会洗掉自己曾经的案底，成功漂白上岸。”

赵立安怔愣在原地，瞳孔颤动良久，才堪堪挤出一句掺杂着醒悟与震惊的呢喃:“原来你早就做好了打算……”

Jack勾起嘴角，露出一个苍白晦涩的苦笑:“我怕……”

他说完这两个字，喉结上下滚动几遭，终究没再继续讲下去。

他怕自己的身份会成为日后两人之间的阻隔；怕这份单恋的心到头来只是一厢情愿的梦境；怕将来有一天会葬身于刀尖舔血的任务；怕从柬埔寨归来时，已经和喜欢的人错过终生……他害怕的事情有那么多，曾经看淡生死，冷血无情的红发杀手如今变得担惊受怕，患得患失。Jack知道问题出在哪里——他开始在乎了。

他有了在乎的东西，便从此关心则乱，再也无法将自己从感情的漩涡中彻底撇清，置身事外。

曾经那么讨厌白昼，喜欢冰冷与鲜血的杀手，不知道活着究竟是一种什么样的感受。Jack从记事起就被训练成一个孤独的杀人兵器，生命让他感到空虚。唯有沾上滚烫的血液，在危险与罪恶的边缘游走，才能为他死水一般无波无澜的心带来一丝鲜活的癫狂与刺激。

可后来，他遇见了赵立安，又去了柬埔寨，三年的时间都在枪林弹雨刀光血影里滚过，却发现自己不再贪恋，甚至开始极度憎恨这种命悬一线的体验。每当Jack仰望当初最爱的夜空，用手指拭掉蝴蝶刀上的血渍时，他都会不受控制地疯狂怀念起那座独房独栋的温馨小楼，怀念起坐在客厅里的那个眉眼温软的人，还有悬在头顶上那盏宛如太阳般的光线柔黄的暖灯。

他不想再漂泊了，这样的日子让他痛苦让他惊惶。他爱上了一个警察，他想和他好好过日子。

所以事情结束的第一时间，Jack便抛下手边的全部，不顾一切地回来找他，在三年前自己乘船离开的这座基隆港口。人很多，声音很杂，到处是对讲机的紧急呼叫声和警车顶上旋转闪烁的红蓝灯光。Jack混在拥挤慌张的乘客堆里，一眼望见了码头上全副武装，面容坚定的赵立安。

那一瞬间他几乎像是看着自己化为灰烬的全世界重新在眼前活了过来。

他终于见到了他，见到了此心深爱，这辈子都不会再放手的心上人。

赵立安屏息良久，瞳孔颤抖得宛如无辜受惊的小鹿。他挣扎好半天，从双唇间蹦出一句磕绊结巴到不成文的话:“所以你——”

“所以我现在是一个没有工作，也没有收入的无家可归的可怜虫。”Jack明明在说着调侃逗趣的玩笑，语气和眼神却恳挚专注到令赵立安无处躲避他向自己倾倒而来的汹涌澎湃的情愫。

他一步一步向小警察靠近，逼得对方不自觉地慌张后退。直到Jack抬手按住他的后颈，再度锁去他的退路，赵立安错愕地迎上Jack的视线，点漆瞳眸里闪烁着盈盈微光，湿润而明亮。

Jack近在咫尺地盯着他的眼眸，气息轻吐，却一字一顿，深沉郑重得仿佛在要一个至死不渝的承诺。

“你愿意收留我吗?”

赵立安睁大眼睛，心颤得似乎下一秒就要碎了。他只觉得烫，燎人灼热的烫，目光很烫，呼吸很烫，被按住的后颈那块皮肤更是烫得几乎让他落泪将他熔化。

他深吸一口气，凝视着眼前阔别三年失而复得的人，眼角泛红声音发抖地轻声说道:“我愿意——”

剩下的话被悉数堵进口中。赵立安仰着脸，嘴唇被一股更加滚烫火热的触感紧紧包裹，唇齿厮磨，再发不出一点声音。

7厘米的身高差，是最适合接吻的距离。

Jack低头吻着他，按着他的后颈，比以往更大力地将赵立安摁进自己怀里，让两人严丝合缝地紧贴在一起。他吻得那样热切那样动情，赵立安几乎要在这份炽烈爱意里被烧灼成灰。他腿软得根本无法站稳，只能像溺水之人攀着海上浮木般，紧紧搂住Jack宽厚的背脊让自己能够有所依靠。

这是他第一次与人亲热，无论是心情还是回应都堪称青涩，但好在他爱他。

他爱他，他也爱他，他们互相深爱，这便足够让一场迟来多年的亲吻冲刷掉所有曾经的痛楚与遗憾，变成发生在这个如梦似幻的浪漫夜晚里，全天底下最最美好，也最最幸福的一件事情。

 

九  
他们挤叠着双双跌进柔软宽阔的酒店大床时，还像被胶水紧紧黏住般，唇齿厮磨肢体相缠在一起。

要不是赵立安在身下发出了模糊但难受的闷哼，Jack真的有可能压抑不住隐忍那么多年的欲望，直接生吞活剥了他。

“怎么了?”Jack及时放开小警察被啃咬得充血红肿的唇瓣，撑起身，目光担忧地关心道。

赵立安仰躺在床褥里不住喘息着。他皱了皱眉头，露出不太舒服的小表情。这三年的遭遇虽让他整个人苍白消瘦了不少，却还是一张娃娃脸，五官轮廓显露出不符年龄的稚嫩。满满的胶原蛋白再加上惹人怜爱的眼神与笑容，让Jack彻底在这个名为“赵立安”的圈套里越陷越深。

现在，他只是皱个眉而已，就让Jack的心底没来由地升出许多心疼与几分欺负小朋友的罪恶感来。

“疼……”赵立安下意识地咬了下被亲到发麻的嘴唇，充血的唇瓣上水光涟涟，看上去更加艳色。他蹙眉闪躲开Jack的视线，苍白的脸上不自知地浮出羞赧的淡淡绯红，唯独声音委屈到不行。

Jack一听这话，立马警觉起来:“哪里疼?让我看看。”

赵立安别扭老半天，才抬手指了指自己左侧的胸口。

Jack顿时沉下脸色，他伸出手，指尖轻触在赵立安的胸膛上，没敢再用力。薄薄的一层肌肉下，是跳动频率过快的心脏。

“你怎么从来没有告诉过我你心脏有问题?”Jack同样皱起眉，语气责怪中带着十足的焦虑与担心。

赵立安一听这话，连忙握住他的手，挣扎着从他身下坐起来，试图爬下床:“所以你赶快带我回去吧，我肯定生病了，我——”

他话还没说几句，就见Jack的表情登时变得精彩万分。赵立安心下一紧，才意识到自己露馅得有些过于迅速。

Jack冲他笑，笑得又冷又气，眼底浮动着危险的殷光:“现在不疼了?”

“我……我还好。”赵立安装傻地呵呵笑道，却被Jack猝不及防地重新推倒在床上，两只手腕交叠着被一手轻松攥住摁过头顶。前雇佣兵健壮的身体压上来，小警察根本动弹不得，竟比刚刚桎梏得还要彻底。

“你干嘛啦！快点放开我……”赵立安这下真的慌了，他使出了吃奶的力气想挣脱Jack的控制，谁料他挣得越厉害，男人的手就钳得越紧。到最后，连Jack自己都看不下去，故意用下体猛地顶撞了一下身下那人不可描述的部位。赵立安果不其然瞬间安静下来，浑身僵硬紧绷得宛如一条冻鱼。

Jack见他这副模样可爱又好笑，干脆在他耳边吹气逗弄道:“小个子，你很紧张哦?”

湿热的气息喷吐在敏感的耳廓，赵立安一个激灵，立马回过神，对坏心眼的某人怒目而视:“才没有！”

Jack不依不饶地追问:“那你干嘛要跑?”

“因为、因为我还没准备好，等我准备好了就可以——”

“不行。”Jack笑意温柔地打断了他，语气却没有任何转圜的余地，“我之前把你扛上机车的时候，就很明确地告诉过你，如果你不愿意，这是最后逃走的机会。”

赵立安一听，气得眼睛都瞪大了许多:“你坐在我身后把我困得严严实实，开机车的速度还那么快！我如果挣扎的话，就会在大马路上和你同归于尽好吗！”

“那又如何?”Jack依然笑眯眯地说着，却让赵立安呼吸一哽，深刻意识到压在自己身上的这个男人就是只彻头彻尾的满肚子坏水的大野狼。

小警察见硬的不行，只能来软的。他皱起眉头，吸了吸鼻子，露出委屈巴巴的可怜眼神，哀求道:“可是……我们之前只有亲亲，你并没有说要做到这一步……”

Jack点点头，勾起嘴角，轻柔地在他额头上落下一个吻:“我们今天晚上就只亲亲。”

我信你才怪呢！！！赵立安彻底怒了，他虽然是个没有任何这方面经验的处男，但没吃过猪肉好歹也见过猪跑，更何况和Jack在一起呆了这么久，他会不知道这家伙到底想干嘛?

可话虽这么说，Jack肯定不会放他走。更何况他们现在正身处于基隆港湾最大的海景酒店顶层，赵立安若是没办法从大门跑出去，就只有跳窗自尽一条路。

被自家小男朋友一副视死如归的表情逗乐的Jack低头忍笑半天，才抬起那只空闲的手，轻轻拨弄开赵立安额头上凌乱的发丝，然后附着薄茧的指腹一路向下，抚过他线条柔和的眉骨，眼角，脸庞，最终缓缓摩挲起那两片温热柔软的嘴唇。

他的动作不带一丝情欲，只是单纯的一个人对自己深爱之人的亲昵与爱抚。那样纯粹，那样简单，却温柔宠溺得让赵立安想要落泪。

“我不会逼你做任何你不想做的事情，所以我们现在，除了接吻，什么都不用考虑。”他听见Jack的声音在头顶响起，平静认真，带着缱绻笑意，“相信我，我们已经是恋人了，不是吗?”

赵立安定定地凝视着Jack英俊深邃的眉眼，不甘心地想，他为什么这么有魔力，总是让人不知不觉地陷进他的一切里去。陷进他的瞳眸，陷进他的声音，陷进他带给自己的致命的吸引……

于是赵立安红着眼眶，听话地闷声应道:“好……”

Jack笑了，笑得很开心，也很满足。他俯下身，在鼻尖轻触到对方鼻尖的时候，注意到小警察已经紧张到浑身止不住地微微颤抖，双目紧闭，脑门上沁出细密汗珠，呼吸却急促得仿佛下一秒就要窒息。

这样可爱的画面让他嘴角的弧度勾得更大，Jack故意停滞片刻，观察着赵立安的身体在每分每秒的等待中愈发慌张地绷紧，然后才调皮地与青涩懵懂的恋人磨了磨鼻子，心满意足地吮吻了上去。

他一开始吻得很轻，只是浅啄着小警察柔软饱满的唇瓣，舌尖有意无意地在上面舔舐着，宛如品尝某种口味香甜的水果软糖。这样的吻，如果换作曾经孤身一人行走于世的Jack，他是绝对不屑于做的。对于那时的红发杀手来说，性交与杀人无异，只是发泄欲望的一种工具。他但凡需要这种发泄，都会直达目的粗暴了事，根本不管泄欲对象的死活。

可赵立安不一样，这是Jack这一生在黑暗里追逐到的光，是他唯一一个用真心在爱的人。在Jack的眼里，赵立安就像装满惊喜的藏宝箱一样，令自己永远好奇，永远充满兴趣。Jack迫不及待地想要接近他，触碰他，甚至品尝他的味道，彻彻底底地探索并占有他。

如今他心爱的小个子真的那样乖巧听话地躺在自己的身下，顺从地接受着自己的亲热。Jack眯起眼睛，用牙齿轻轻碾磨啃咬着赵立安的嘴角，与温柔轻浅的唇上动作截然不同的，是此时翻涌在他幽深眸底的汹涌晦暗的情潮。

赵立安整个人都陷在软和干净的床褥里，身体在毫无侵略性的亲吻下渐渐放松了许多。他闭着眼睛，仅凭唇上的触感和交错缠绵的吐息感受着Jack紧紧包裹着自己的温度。他贪恋于这份温暖，甚至有些奇怪Jack怎么吻得如此之轻，还比不上今晚在码头时的动情热切。渐渐的，赵立安开始不满足于那人的浅尝辄止，身体里渴望的漩涡在一点点扩大，他笨拙地追逐起对方的嘴唇，吮咬啃舔，学着回应与索求。

这样的变化无疑是令人欣悦的——Jack只微微怔了一瞬，然后便熟练地引导着赵立安的舌尖和自己缠绵交裹在一起。他们就像两只小动物一样互相舔舐着，赵立安忽然发出含混不清的闷哼，手腕不安分地扭来动去，Jack心领神会，立刻放开了对他的桎梏。于是小警察迷迷糊糊地伸手搂住了恋人的脖颈，几乎是下意识地起身向他贴近。Jack见状，顺势将手垫在赵立安的脑后，抬着他的头吻得更深更绵密。一切都那么刚好那么自然。

然而处男终究是处男。

Jack吻着吻着，发现身下的赵立安呼吸越来越急促，被紧紧夹在中间的两条腿开始难耐地动来动去互相磨蹭，甚至舌尖逐渐变得莽撞蛮横。他意识到，赵立安有反应了。

即便是这样清水级别的亲热，都能把这个不谙性事的小处男吻起反应，Jack来不及笑他，只是静静地等待着他的下一步动作。雄性动物大抵骨子里天生带有一股侵略性，赵立安也不例外，当他发现自己浑身烫得这么难受，下身甚至微微硬得有些发疼时，无论如何都无法得到缓解的空虚感渐渐侵占了全身。他只能用力将身上的恋人拉近再拉近，直到两人完全紧贴在一起，不留缝隙。

赵立安搂着Jack的脖颈，面带潮红地低声轻喘着，毫无章法地在他怀里蹭来蹭去，试图从下体粗暴的挤压碰撞中获得一丝炸裂的快感。

Jack眸色渐暗，他觉得，时候快到了。

赵立安抓在他背上的手那样用力，指甲几乎都要掐进肌肉里。他难受地拼命吮咬着Jack的嘴唇，然而身体里的火焰越烧越旺，尤其聚拢在小腹，滚烫饱涨，似乎下一秒就要爆开，却始终憋得痛苦。赵立安徒劳地扭动几下，终于在持续不断的折磨中控制不住地大力推开Jack的肩膀，不管不顾地伸手向下面探去。

Jack一把攥住他的手腕，低沉的声线里透出危险的沙哑:“你要做什么?”

赵立安睁开眼睛，眼尾和耳尖都泛起诱人的嫣红，眸底被压抑的欲望生生逼出泪光。他眉头紧蹙，皱着鼻子闷声埋怨道:“你欺负人！”

“我没有。”Jack这么说着，却丝毫不打算放开赵立安的手，反而好整以暇地撑起上半身，似笑非笑地歪头打量着他。

禽兽。赵立安挣扎半天都没有用，简直快被他气哭了。他从来没有哪一刻这么想跟Jack同归于尽过。小警察扭着手腕，委屈又愤怒地瞪着面前完全不准备让步的前雇佣兵，自暴自弃地骂道:“你不帮我也就算了！为什么还不让我自己来?！”

Jack端详着眼前红着眼睛发脾气的赵立安，想着当初他还是只性格温良的小白兔，如今却变成一只易怒又爱暴走的野兔子。但无论是哪一种，都是他最爱，也早晚会被他吞吃入腹的可口猎物。

“我不能对你做你不愿意做的事情。”

Jack说。

赵立安一愣，随即呼吸变得更加急促。

他几乎是咬牙切齿地对Jack一字一顿道:“放开我。”

“不。”Jack的笑容同样消失在脸上，他眸色淡然，语气平静又强硬到不容辩驳。

赵立安没有再说话，但Jack知道，他的倔脾气上来了。他开始使出全身的力气，静怒沉默，不顾后果地一点一点强行扭开被死死攥住的手腕。

Jack赶在赵立安弄伤自己之前松开了他的手，却更加彻底地将赵立安压进床褥里，完全不给他一丁点发力的机会。

“你就这么不愿意开口?宁愿自己难受成这样，也不想让我碰你吗?”Jack问，他压得那样紧，下体和下体摩蹭挤撞在一起，宛如过电般让赵立安的四肢百骸窜过一股又一股酥麻又炸裂的电流。小警察哪里受过这种刺激，他蜷在Jack怀里，整个人都快要抽搐起来。忍耐已经濒临崩溃边缘的赵立安扒着Jack的肩膀，呜咽几下，终于抑制不住地带着哭腔颤声说:“你帮帮我……”

“帮你什么?”

Jack虽然嘴上还在追问，手掌却已经隔着粗糙的布料悄然覆上那一团胀痛的火热，无形中帮他缓解了不少压力。

赵立安紧咬着嘴唇，泪眼朦胧，摇摇欲坠的防线在对方的步步紧逼下彻底一溃千里。他挣扎着挺起染上情欲颜色的身躯，将自己的私密亲自送上Jack的掌心，近乎啜泣地哀求道:

“帮帮我……我下面好难受……Jack，求求你……”

这样就够了。

牙关被撬开只是一瞬间的事。赵立安还没反应过来，滚烫的舌头已经直伸进自己的口中，纵情地舔过他的犬齿，腔壁，勾着他小巧的舌头翻搅纠缠。Jack狠狠地啃着他的唇，粗暴疯狂地掠夺着小恋人嘴里的空气。他吻得凶猛贪婪，就像饥饿的野兽完全释放出了压抑至今的欲望。赵立安被亲得几近窒息，喘息连连，急切又灼热，但还能在意识模糊的边缘恍惚想到，这才是他，拥有狼一样狠厉的本性，对看上的猎物根本不会心慈手软的真正的他。

偏偏赵立安还主动送上门来，Jack便更不可能放过嘴边的这块肉。他一边缠着小警察的舌头，一边将覆着薄茧的粗糙手掌直探进身下那人的内裤，毫无阻隔地握紧揉搓起发硬涨疼的那处。尚未被开发过的稚嫩躯体何尝受得住他这样撩拨，上身和下体传来的滔天浪潮般的双重快感让赵立安瞬间瞳孔收缩，想尖叫，声音却被悉数堵在包裹得严严实实的唇瓣里。他下意识地浑身绷紧，头难耐地向后仰去，露出精致诱人的脖颈曲线，搂抱在Jack后背的手不自知地狠力掐进皮肉，几乎要将薄薄的一层布料撕扯拽烂。

Jack放开他的唇，转而开始攻陷赵立安的耳垂、颈侧和锁骨。细腻白皙的皮肤染上一层情欲的粉红，他舔舐着，吮吸着，毫不留情地厮磨啃咬着，手下揉搓的力度却越来越大，速度越来越快。赵立安躺在他身下，一波接着一波的快感如潮水般袭来，将他濡湿将他淹没。

不再受到阻碍的呻吟终于从初尝性事的小警察齿间难耐地泄出，甜腻沙哑，每一声都像小猫的爪子般抓挠在Jack的心里，透着说不出的诱惑与情色。

“Jack……哈啊……不要了……你放……放手……”赵立安鼻尖通红，睫毛湿漉漉的，他咬住拳头，低声呜咽着，听上去可怜得要命。Jack撸动着内裤里黏腻热烫的性器，心想怎么还会有人在这种时候要求自己的恋人放手。

——真是太天真，太可爱了。

赵立安的意识逐渐在灭顶的刺激中混沌茫然，他睁着眼，紧紧抱住身上的男人，被玩弄得涣散失焦的目光破碎地散在半空中。Jack的气息，Jack的体温还有Jack的心跳温柔而强大地包裹着自己，将所有的思绪都蒸熨成迷蒙氤氲的雾气。他就在这雾气里纵情浮沉，像随波逐流的小船般被汹涌的情潮一次次推上浪尖。

终于他到达了快感的顶峰。几乎只是在一瞬间，他的脑中白光闪过，脚趾不自知地用力向内蜷缩，下腹一紧，随即一切渐渐归于平静。

赵立安宛如一条搁浅的鱼，凌乱不堪地倒进床单里疲惫喘息。Jack撑起身，居高临下地盯着他，眸底晦暗幽深，说不清什么情绪。

“你湿得好厉害。”他将手从内裤里抽出来，说。

赵立一眼瞥见那只手上沾满的白浊液体，脸登时红透。他羞恼地瞪向自己的恋人:“我知道。”

Jack的声音很淡定:“我是说你后面。”

赵立安不吭声了。昏暗的酒店房间里，他们沉默对望着，不同的是小警察脸上写满错愕与惊慌，前雇佣兵眼里却溢满危险赤裸的欲望。

逃跑也只是一瞬间的事。赵立安还没来得及跳下床，就被某人攥住脚踝一把拽了回来，重新困在身下动弹不得。

“我没答应过你这个！”赵立安无力地推拒着Jack坚实宽厚的肩膀，胳膊挡住眼睛，根本不敢直视那人虎视眈眈的目光。但他红到滴血的脸颊和软糯颤抖的声调，怎么听怎么像是欲拒还迎的撒娇。

Jack不打算跟他开玩笑，他现在很认真地想要解决一些问题。于是他低下头，惩罚性地在赵立安稚嫩柔软的脸蛋上狠狠亲了一口，还连带着轻咬出一个牙印。“小个子，你这样很过分哦。”

“我怎么了?”赵立安抬眼看他，依然一副虚张声势的倔强神情。身体却在刚刚的亲吻下诚实地乖顺了不少，绵软安静地陷进床褥里。

Jack凝视他半晌，直白灼热的视线看得赵立安万分心虚。他以为Jack要做什么可怕的事情，谁知道红发男人只是端详自己片刻，随即俯身靠在他耳边，轻舔起小巧敏感的耳廓。

Jack的动作很温柔，湿热的气息微吐，却在赵立安的身体里再度掀起战栗的热潮。他舔舐片刻，张口咬住小恋人的耳垂，含糊不清地责怪道:“你是舒服了，我要怎么办?你一点都不关心我。”

“我哪有……”

赵立安一开口反驳，便意识到自己又中计了。他情欲尚未褪尽，娇软带着几分黏腻的奶音完全暴露出自己的身体在Jack的撩拨下又不争气地起了反应的事实。果不其然，他说完这句话，Jack顿时轻笑起来。笑声落在赵立安耳中，竟让他的心猛地一颤，随即像淌过暖融热流般，全身酥麻不止。

“我说真的啊，你自己看。”Jack拉起懵懵的小警察的手向身下探去，在触碰到某个同样热烫发硬的令人脸红心跳的东西时，赵立安登时反应过来，触电般猛地收回手，羞赧慌张得完全不知道该怎么办。

良久，他听见自己结结巴巴地说:“可是这么大，要怎么放进去啊?”

Jack没忍住，噗嗤一下笑开了花。他极尽宠溺地摸着赵立安的头，在对方的额头、眼睫、脸颊上种下一个又一个写满喜欢的轻吻，看着他的眼神就像在看全世界最可爱的童话。

“交给我吧，我不会弄疼你的，我发誓。”

听着他这样认真诚恳的承诺，赵立安犹豫地想，自己到底该不该相信。可是Jack好像真的从来没有骗过他，他不想说的事情，哪怕隐瞒哪怕讳莫如深，也没有在赵立安面前编造成谎话。

赵立安内心挣扎许久，终是下定决心地咬了咬嘴唇，答应道:“那……好吧。”

他说完这句话，停顿片刻，仍然有些不放心，又涨红着脸，盯着Jack笑意缱绻的深邃眼眸，忐忑不安地小声拜托了一句。

“请你轻一点。”

Jack的吻落下来时，赵立安闭紧双眼，早已做好了准备承接一场狂风暴雨般的攻势。他觉得自己已经经受过一轮，第二次无论如何都会有些经验，不会再像第一次那样青涩慌乱到无措。

但Jack的举动却十分出乎他意料。这一次，富有狼性的前雇佣兵收起了野兽的獠牙与利爪，极尽温柔地给予着自己的小男友最舒服，也最情动的爱抚与亲热。虽不凶猛，却旖旎撩人，令赵立安更加无法招架。Jack吻着他的嘴唇，舔着他的脖颈，啃咬着他的锁骨与喉结，一双大手抚过他的胸膛与腰窝，描绘着精瘦紧致的肌理曲线，在他全身游走点火。这样的触碰，肢体交缠，唇舌濡湿，酥麻渗进皮肤的每一个毛孔里，带起暖热的战栗快感，钻入骨髓淌进血液，丝丝缕缕萦绕于心。赵立安很快便失去了抵抗的意识，沉沦其中无法清醒。他情思荡漾，眼神迷离，下意识地开始索求回应，只觉得自己被Jack纠缠着拖进了一个巨大的爱欲漩涡，暖烘烘的热流将他包裹将他吞没。他浸在水中，亦或自己也化作了一汪水，柔得令人心醉。

“宝贝。”牙齿被舌头肆意舔弄着，赵立安恍惚听见Jack含着他的唇瓣，在模糊不清地唤他什么亲热爱称，狎昵又臊人。若是平时，小警察肯定早就恼羞成怒了，但此时此刻的他却像听话温顺的小奶猫一样窝在对方的怀里尽情喘息呜咽，发出迷迷糊糊的软哼:“嗯?”

“乖，帮我把衣服脱下来。”

Jack的声音低沉而沙哑，听上去比以往更加透着一股充满诱惑力的磁性。

赵立安被情欲淹没的脑海里完全失去了思考的能力，他只能凭靠着本能在Jack的身上胡乱摸索，找不到扣子也使不上力，薄薄一件上衣被他揉得凌乱不堪，不安分的手还把Jack摸得浑身燥热，欲火更盛。

再也忍耐不住的Jack一下子抓住赵立安的手腕，把小恋人猛地抱了起来，在那人猝然的惊呼声中单手直接扯开了自己的衬衫。赵立安还没反应过来发生了什么，就顿觉眼前一黑，滚烫的皮肤倏然暴露在冰冷的空气当中。等到视线再度恢复清明，他才意识到自己的上衣也已被Jack扒了个干净。

然而做到这一步，面前的人却突然没了动静。赵立安微微睁着涣散失焦的眼睛，寻找自己的男友。目光落在Jack脸上的一刹那，赵立安隐隐觉得不对劲，他看上去没了笑容，表情也很古怪。随后，他眨了眨眼睛，恍惚的视线逐渐下移到Jack大敞的衬衫下露出的赤裸胸膛上。

就这一眼，赵立安也瞬间清醒。然后他便明白Jack到底看见了什么。

伤疤。

海景酒店的顶层套房内，没有开灯，柔和皎洁的月光从巨大的落地窗外照进来，淡淡地洒落一地银辉。宽阔大床上，Jack和赵立安默然相对，借着月色看清的，是遍布在两个人裸露的皮肤上，纵横交错的狰狞伤疤。

赵立安一时不知道谁的心会更痛一些。Jack比他壮得多，肌肉健硕结实，蕴藏着极强的爆发力量，但形形色色，深浅不一的伤痕却布满他的胸膛，宛如坚硬的岩石经年遭受风吹雨打的痕迹。赵立安知道这都是从生死场上滚过来的代价，他在当初猜到Jack的身份时，就曾设想过Jack的经历，设想过他那些晦涩隐秘不为人知的黑暗过去。他明白Jack的身上肯定会有伤，可到了亲眼看见的这一刻，赵立安还是被眼前触目惊心的景象震得心头一颤。

Jack落在赵立安身上的目光同样疼得不行。他身为警察，虽然外表看上去瘦瘦小小的，但Jack一直很清楚，赵立安有一身匀称紧致的健康的肌肉。可如今Jack眼前的这具身躯却这样苍白没有血色，看上去单薄极了，近乎有种病态的脆弱感。而在这副苍白脆弱的躯体之上，竟然还横着如此之多的伤疤，每一条每一道都凶险无比。完全可以想见身体的主人在受到这些伤的时候究竟流了多少血，究竟有多痛，看得Jack一时呼吸哽滞，揪心不已。

最为重要的是——同样伤痕累累的两个人，都懂得如何从疤痕里分辨出隐藏在其后的故事。那些稍新一些的，还长着粉嫩新肉的，结着血痂的……有多少是这三年间岁月残酷的馈赠，他们一眼就已看出。Jack和赵立安心照不宣的一点，在于他们见面时，都默契地避过了分开的那段时日不谈。仿佛他们不讲，有一些难以启齿的，不愿也不敢再回顾的灰暗往事就可以当作从来没有发生过。

现在他们终于坦诚相待，沉默无言，伤痕却替他们清晰且残忍讲述了一切。

原来这三年来，他们过得都不好，都不好。

“J……”

Jack赶在赵立安出声之前紧紧地抱住了他。他眉头紧蹙，拥着赵立安的手臂用力到青筋暴起，生怕自己一松手，怀里的人就会消失不见。他抱着他，一颗心疼得几乎要碎掉。月光笼着大地，晚风在窗外，而红发的男人把心爱的恋人搂进胸膛，似乎要一直深深地揉进自己骨血里，与之交融纠缠在一起。

赵立安在他颈窝里红了眼眶。他喉咙堵得厉害，鼻子酸酸的，泪水在眸子里打转，却始终憋着没让它掉下来。他只是在难过，为什么他们没有早点重逢，原来他们过得都不好，那为什么他们当初还要像白痴一样，愚不可及地拼命折磨自己，困守着对彼此的痛苦思念天各一方。

掌心里传来硬物触感，赵立安缓过神，示意Jack放开他。他摸索几下，从Jack的衬衫上兜掏出来一张照片。

“这是什么?”赵立安闷声问。他摩挲抚平照片皱卷的边缘，尽力辨认着里面的内容。照片拍摄的时间似乎有些久远，中间烧了一个大洞，还沾着已经发黑的暗红色血渍，乍一看脏污到不行。

然而赵立安盯着盯着，积压的泪水终于盈满眼眶，无声地砸落在手背上。照片里的模糊景色于他而言实在太过熟悉，曾经那座港湾，那片海，甚至那句话都一度成为他无比畏惧的过往，成为他醒时梦里都不敢触碰的最深最疼的伤。但赵立安直到这一刻才知道，原来Jack一直记着那个背影，原来Jack从那时起就已经深爱着他。

他把他放在最贴近心口的位置，以这种方式，捱过了在柬埔寨隐忍蛰伏的暗不见光的那三年。

他那么爱他，他却没有说。

赵立安轻抚着照片中间那个烧焦的洞，嘴唇颤抖，默不吭声。Jack见状，轻声道:“伯莱塔92F，9毫米口径，心脏右上一寸的位置，不过终究救回来了。”

他说得平静，语气淡然，仿佛只是在叙述一件极为平常的往事，显然是不希望赵立安对此有什么激烈的情绪反应。

但赵立安受不了。

他不想听，不敢听。

……也不能再听。

Jack抱着他再度倒进床褥时，还始终轻抚着低声抽泣的恋人的头发，吻他的唇，吻他脸颊上汹涌的泪水和湿淋淋的睫毛，在赵立安的耳边温柔而悲伤地一遍遍安慰着:“没事的……没事的……”

有我在，没事的。

别怕，一切都已经过去了。

赵立安紧紧搂着Jack的脖颈，在他怀里哭得放肆又脆弱。他不想放手，他差一点点就彻底失去了眼前这个人，他这辈子都不要再放手了。Jack是他的，永远也只能是他的。那是他的爱，他的牢，他心甘情愿饮下的蜜液与毒药。Jack哪儿也不能去，他这一生都被攥进了自己的手心里，像绑着线的红色气球，从此休想再随风飘摇。

赵立安的心上刻着一个人的名字，以刀，以血，以蝴蝶。他要狠狠地拖着Jack，和他在这狂热的感情漩涡里共同沉沦跌堕，放纵至死，抵命相缠。

如果还有谁想将他们分开，那就杀了他们吧，连同这世间一起。

指甲破开那处软肉，沾着冰凉液体的手指探进来时，赵立安咬着牙，眼眶通红，硬是没发出一点声音。他浑身湿透，稚嫩清纯的身躯上覆着一层薄薄的热汗，大腿根部疼得发颤，却依然尽力地张开双腿，挺起自己的腰肢，让Jack能够更好地扩充他从未被开发过的私处。

Jac眉头轻蹙，额上也冒出紧张的细密汗珠。他一边极尽温柔地抚摩着警察恋人让他放松肌肉，一边不敢妄动地将润滑液缓缓推进紧致的穴口。Jack没有骗他，他真的怕弄疼赵立安。粗糙的指腹刮过软嫩湿热的甬道内壁，他硬得发慌，赵立安也开始低声喘息，可Jack还是只敢伸进半根手指，在青涩的身体里浅浅试探。

“放……放进来……”赵立安打着颤，凌乱湿透的黑发沾在他苍白的脸上，因为疼痛而有些破碎的目光落在Jack眼里，倔强、精致却脆弱，像溺水的人鱼般美得惊心动魄，令人怜惜。

Jack抿起嘴角，狠了狠心又往里面塞进一根手指，就着润滑油和渗出的体液开始在甬道里拨弄翻搅，黏腻的液体从不停进出的手指间渗出，发出旖旎情色的水声。黏液淌过收缩的粉嫩穴口和挺翘的臀瓣，将赵立安的下体沾湿得一塌糊涂。

赵立安皱眉咬着嘴唇，难受地扭动了几下身体。异物塞涨在自己体内的感觉果然还是令他不太舒服，但他仍然喘着气，急声催促道:“……快点……放进来……”

“宝贝，这样你会——”

“我没问题。”

赵立安红着眼睛，呼吸急促，决绝又坚定地看着眼前的恋人。他回答得如此果断，竟让为他担忧为难的Jack一时不知道该说什么才好。Jack自己同样没舒服到哪儿去，和赵立安做到现在，即便是久经情场的前雇佣兵，也早已被身下这个又纯又欲，撩人而不自知的小家伙勾引得硬到发疼。Jack何尝不想立刻压着他，玩弄他蹂躏他，将他狠狠欺负到哭出来。可赵立安毕竟是第一次，Jack不能弄伤自己心爱的人。

“我说了，我没问题。”赵立安依旧执拗地坚持着，丝毫没有退让的意思。他此时又变成了一只露着獠牙的野兔，眼睛通红脾气倔强，仿佛随时都会发怒地冲谁咬上一口。兔子在狼的面前这样气势汹汹，但狼竟然拿他一点办法都没有。

Jack和赵立安对视半晌，终于咬了咬牙，妥协道:“那好吧。不过你只要感到有一点难受，你说停，我就会停下来。”

粗大的性器抵住微微扩张的穴口时，两个人都明显感觉到了对方身体的紧绷。Jack的动作停滞了一会儿，他在等，等赵立安知难而退，向他打退堂鼓。可赵立安只是盯着他，面色潮红气息紊乱，被蹂躏了一整晚的红肿嘴唇微微发抖，似乎有点怕，又硬撑着不愿开口。

Jack的心底忽然涌上几分不可言说的震颤情愫。

他微微前倾，将硕大的前端用力挤了进去，然后看见水雾一瞬间蒙上赵立安的眸子，喉咙深处蓦地蹦出一声小小的惊喘。泪光在他的眼眶里打转，瞳眸湿漉漉的，看上去好像要哭。

“要停下吗?”Jack低头，呼吸不稳地问。赵立安的下面实在太紧了，紧得让他有些受不住。

“不……”赵立安的胸膛剧烈起伏着，鼻尖发红，声音里带上了明显的哭腔。手指和阴茎的感觉果然还是不一样，Jack太大了，这么大的东西硬生生塞进身体里，仿佛要将他撕裂。可Jack俯身吻他，和他讲话，手掌温柔地抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤，又让赵立安渐渐觉得，自己可以适应他的尺寸，可以和他实现完美的肉体契合。

Jack捞起赵立安的胳膊，让他紧紧地攀住自己的肩背。然后一点点地，极尽轻缓地进入他的身体。整根完全没入后穴时，Jack已经说不出来话。湿热滚烫的软肉将柱身全然包裹，柔嫩的穴口本能地吞咽着他的性器，偏偏赵立安还紧张得一颤一颤，肠壁收缩，夹得Jack快感炸裂，头皮发麻，差点直接缴械投降。

他不住安慰爱抚着身下的小个子，感受着僵硬的身躯在手掌下渐渐放松。然后他开始抽插，一边舔吮着恋人大腿内侧细腻柔滑的肌肤，一边缓慢有节奏地做起活塞运动。

小警察陷在柔软的床褥里，赤裸的脊背随着Jack的动作在被单上来回摩擦。火烧遍了他的全身，被塞得满满的那处传来从未有过的奇异感触。撕裂般的疼痛过后，微妙的过电一样的酥麻快感渐渐涌上身体。赵立安下意识地收紧双腿，夹住Jack的腰，开始随波逐流地低浅呻吟。

Jack见他已经适应了自己的节奏，甚至有主动迎合的迹象，便逐渐加快频率和力度，握紧他的腰肢，用力顶弄撞击起他挺翘的臀肉。粗壮涨硬的性器在火热的小穴里快速进进出出，碾磨挤压过湿热紧致的褶皱。酥麻的电流在两人的体内越积越盛，窜过四肢百骸到达大脑皮层。

赵立安承受不住这样一点点加强的高频度刺激，叠加的快感带来情潮的翻涌。他蜷在Jack怀里，呻吟逐渐由轻转重，下体再度硬挺，水润红肿的唇间难耐地溢出越来越灼热情色的喘息。这样的声音落在Jack耳中，如同世间最猛的催情剂。让他眸色愈暗，更加沉默而凶狠地压着身下的小恋人，毫不留情地向这具稚嫩躯体的最深处发起一次又一次的猛烈冲撞。

“等等……嗯啊……太、太快了……”赵立安攀着Jack的臂膀，整个人被撞得神思涣散，惊喘连连。若不是Jack始终护着他的头，赵立安恐怕早被脑后的枕头撞得头晕目眩。然而当深埋于体内的性器偶然碾过肠壁某一点时，赵立安突然反应剧烈地尖叫了一声，浑身一颤，不受控制地收紧手指，在Jack的臂膀上留下了几道极为显眼的抓痕。

Jack瞬间便意识到究竟发生了什么。他没有说话，之后的顶弄却次次撞在赵立安体内深处的敏感点上，激得他浑身抽搐，咬着拳头拼命忍住尖叫，汗水泪水体液混杂在一起，整个人湿淋淋的，像从水里捞起的鱼。灭顶的快感覆上他迷离失焦的眼眸，骤然绞紧的滚烫肠壁也让Jack在潮水般袭来的刺激中低喘出声，汗水滑过他的鬓角，滴落在赵立安的胸膛。

于是Jack丝毫没有减速地俯下身来，虔诚地亲吻他的胸膛，他的颈侧，他身体上的每一条伤疤，包括他左手手臂上那条狭长的当初差点让他送命的伤口。

赵立安几乎在情爱的浪潮中失去了意识，他浑身酥软得没有力气，只能凭着本能紧紧攀附着Jack，却不知道自己的一只手心也从始至终轻贴着Jack胸口上那处离心一寸的伤。

快到高潮的时候，赵立安模糊听见Jack在叫他。

“小个子。”

他的声音很急，夹杂着短促的低声喘息。但既然又变回了原先的称呼，赵立安思绪涣散地想，Jack肯定有什么严肃的事情要告诉自己。

“小个子，你知不知道今晚我在码头上，从人群里第一眼看见你的时候，我想到了什么……”

Jack贴在他耳边，始终没有停下动作，声音听上去却似乎有些悲伤。

他一边用力进入着心爱之人的身体，一边嘶哑颤抖地说:

“我看见你的那一刻，先是感到好开心。我想了你整整三年，如今我终于见到你，终于可以不用再受这种该死的思念的折磨。可下一秒，我又开始难过，因为我看到了你的脸。我在想，你怎么变成这样了……你看上去那么憔悴，那么消瘦，也不再爱笑，简直像是另外一个人……”

他一句一句地说着，破碎难过的语气却让赵立安听得心脏生疼，几乎也要落下泪来。

“然后我就想，是吗?看来他过得不好，一点也不好……因为没有我的这三年，他如果活得很开心，肯定不会是现在这副模样……可这样就让我疼得好难受……我以为你会很开心，但是你没有。所以我当初到底为什么要走……你明明过得不好，为什么我那个时候没有留下来，没有陪在你身边……”

赵立安再也忍不住了，他紧紧抱住Jack，压着胸口撕心裂肺的痛楚，红着眼眶一遍遍地重复道:“我没事，别说了，我没事的……”

Jack颤抖着深吸一口气，忽然将赵立安用力搂进怀中，湿热的水渍倏地滴落在小警察的耳廓。

“对不起，对不起……”

赵立安一愣，随即眼泪更加汹涌地从脸颊滚落。

他埋首在Jack颈窝里，轻拍着他的背，带着哭腔颤声道:“我原谅你了，Jack。”

我原谅你了。

Jack紧拥着他，又侧头吻了吻他的额角，哑声说:

“我爱你。”

赵立安眨了眨眼睛，噙着泪笑起来，笑得幸福又温暖。

他轻声道:“好。”

他们彼此拥抱着，同时达到了高潮。

Jack搂着同样汗涔涔的赵立安的身体，和累得几近虚脱的小恋人头抵着头，安稳宁静地缓神了好一会儿。

然后Jack坐起身，将浑身绵软的赵立安轻轻放躺在床上，摸索着床边的开关，心想着要把他赶紧抱进浴室去，仔细清理一塌糊涂的后面和沾了满身的汗水及精液。

赵立安突然在一片昏暗中出声:“别开灯。”

Jack一愣，条件反射地收回手，却完全不知道赵立安想要干嘛。

疲倦无力的小警察挣扎着从床上跪坐起来，他呆呆地望向落地窗外。良久，他深受震撼地轻声说道:“看，星星。”

Jack闻言，循着赵立安的视线扭脸看向窗外。

海景酒店坐落于基隆港湾附近，此时已是深夜。他们在酒店顶层向下眺望，辽阔的夜空漆黑如墨，月色皎洁，星辰疏淡。然而一眼望过去，整座港湾，乃至远方城市的繁华夜景都一览无余，尽收眼底。他们可以看见码头上那块硕大的“Kee Lung”的霓虹标志，也可以看见华灯点缀的海上的高大游轮。天穹和大地浸染在沉沉夜色里，唯独灯火璀璨，铺满尘世，也倒映在港湾的宁静海面，仿佛满天繁星坠落在凡间，静谧无声，汇聚成一条永恒而耀眼的伟大星河。

Jack望着那片落在大地上的星，不知为何忽然就轻笑起来。

他感受到一道目光，于是转过头，发现赵立安正看着自己。

“怎么了?”他坐在床边，柔声问。

赵立安没说话。

他想了想，还是爬过去，凑到Jack的跟前。

Jack低下头，而赵立安仰起脸。

他们刚好能够吻在一起。

 

十  
这样的世纪，天下不再乱。

三年足够沧海桑田，三年足够世事变迁。

等到星星都陨落，城市老去在岁月里。

千串霓虹挽起千串梦。

他们还能肩并肩，携手看晚风。

像爱意，荡入这深夜港湾。


End file.
